Beautiful Moon
by SpringRiverImagination
Summary: She came with the night. No one expected her and no one knew who she was. She claimed that she meant no harm and young Rin believed her. Perhaps she did mean what she said, but then again she was a demon...and one with unknown abilities. One thing was certain. The dangerous enemies that followed in Mitsuki's wake were going to put more than just her in harm's way. (R&R)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! I found a little bit of extra time and an easy Fanfiction to write so i'm posting this. I'm a big fan of Inuyasha (anime) and i've watched tons of it. Originaly I was going to write a Fanfiction about Sesshomaru, (My favorite charcter) but then I thought that his charcter is complicated and it would be hard to portray him in a pleasing way to not only myself but also to you the reader. So instead I made it revolve around my own Charcter (Mitsuki) and Rin. So guaranteed there will be Sesshomaru in this Fanfic just not tons and not right away. **_

_**The Time frame that this takes place in is a year after the end of the series. **_

_***Please take note that the picture for this Fanfiction was made by LarryJW a very talented artist. All credit for it go to him, if anyone would like the full picture or information on where to find Larry's page just ask.***_

_***Also i do not own Inuyasha, all rights are reserved to their rightfull owners***_

_**Now without further ado, The story (Oh and Don't forget to give me your thoughts on it in the reviews!).**_

* * *

Chapter One

I sat on the mossy forest floor singing the familiar lullaby to myself and to the sleeping white bird on my lap. My long silver hair fell over my face and hid the moonlight from the bird's eyes so that he could rest.

It was a strangely bright night with moonlight flooding through the trees on practically all sides. The breeze that brushed through the forest was a nostalgic one and I paused a moment to take it in.

Then my soft voice mingled with that breeze that shifted through the trees and became one with the whispering leaves high above my head.

"_Yoru wa akarui_

_Kon'yadesu._

_Yoru wa samui_

_Kon'yadesu._

_Watashi wa ichi-ni…_

_De kon'ya gozen…"_

I let my lullaby fade as i drew near the end of the song. It was the end that I always froze at, it wasn't that I forgot the words. It was more that I hated their meaning. They spoke of loneliness and things forgotten—they spoke of things that uncannily resembled my life.

Thinking of that sadness would have brought tears to any normal human's eyes. Luckily for me, I was a demon and I had no use for such petty things.

Using one hand I brushed some of my long hair up behind one ear. I looked into the pond that stood before me and smiled mirthlessly at my dim reflection in its murky waters. My amber eyes shone back at me and I stared into its depths, searching for the answers I so desperately sought, or even the refuge I was so often denied. But as always I did not find that which I hunted and I scowled at my reflection for a fleeting moment.

Sighing and shaking my head I put aside thought of my history and instead admired the beautiful jewel around my neck. The necklace was something I had also held for some time, it's purple crystalline diamond had a special meaning to me that I did not fully understand. I stroked it, feeling its cool, smooth stone underneath my fingertips.

It had been a gift from one who has desired to protect me. He had been a strong demon respected and honored throughout his lands.

I closed my eyes against what would have been tears had I been human. He had been so kind to me and I regretted leaving him behind that day so long ago….well at least it seemed like it might have been long ago when in truth in demon years it had not been very long at all.

The breeze shifted in direction and suddenly I caught the scent that cut through my thoughts and made my eyes snap open.

Humans…lots of them. All to the east of where I was sitting. By the strength of the scent I guessed that there were a lot of them. It had to be a village of some sort.

Careful not to wake the sleeping HakuRan, I stood up from the carpeted ground. I breathed in the scent deeply trying to estimate how many humans were there.

I had just gotten to the fifties when a stronger—much more alarming—scent reached my nose.

Demons.

But it wasn't the notion of demons that alarmed me; it was the fact that the scent was familiar.

The scent was of a Dog Demon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second Chapter. Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review!**_

* * *

Chapter Two

With HakuRan perched comfortably on my shoulder and the dawn slowly breaking on the horizon I stood where the forest gave way to long farming fields with small houses dotting the countryside just passed them. My hair blew forward with the wind as I stood in the shadow of the trees keeping my nose to the wind and my eyes locked on the houses across the rice fields.

The small village absolutely reeked of demons; the scent was so powerful I was forced to turn my head away. If I didn't know better I would think that it was home to all the grotesque monsters living within a hundred miles in all directions.

Only I did know better and that meant that there could only be a few demons the village at the most. And they were _not_ lesser demons.

I clutched the amulet around my neck, an uncharacteristic growl escaping my lips. It had been just over two centuries since I had inhaled the scent of Dog demon yet it felt as if it had been so much longer than that I wished to see one again and possibly request their assistance, but...the timing seemed to perfect.

In a flurry of feathers and chirps, HakuRan was in the air and soaring towards the village. I made no move to stop him though it would have been easy for me. I knew what he was hastening to do and I knew it was necessary. He would see what was happening among and within the houses then return to me with the information.

As I watched him flit across the fields the wind suddenly shifted once again.

My back stiffened and my eyes narrowed. When I hissed the name of what I smelled a felt a tremor of disgust pass over me,

"_Half-Breed_."

/^\

I ducked out of the house just as Lady Kaede was waking from her restful night's sleep. I loved to smell the dew on the grass as the sun hit it every morning, but Lady Kaede always asked that I wait for her to wake before I went out so that she would know when I did. I listened to her, but I did wish I could be there I little bit earlier so I wouldn't have to run all the way through the village to get to my favorite place.

But then again, the running was most of the excitement.

I waved to several of the villagers as then exited their own houses for the morning routines. Many of them found my fascination in such simple things as the smell of grass to be strange—I could tell that they did—but I didn't mind, I was sure that each of them had their own quirks just like me.

"Morning Rin!" One of them waved.

"Morning!" I smiled pleasantly back as I hurried on my way to the tree that marked my special place.

I cross the wooden planks that formed the small bridge of the rushing creek on the edge of the village and slid to a stop by the rich, green grass that grew in the shadow of the oak tree. I knelt in the dew covered grass and took a deep breath of its sweet scent.

A giggle escaped me unbidden and I clamped my hands over my mouth. If I didn't stop myself I would be unable to stop laughing for a long time and I would wake all the other children in village and that would be just mean.

The reason I laughed was because I remembered the way Master Jaken had scolded me for acting so bizarre all the time. It had always made me laugh to myself when his little beak mouth moved so rapidly.

Thinking of him brought A-Un to my mind and upon the thought I exhaled noisily.

Without A-Un to talk to I felt lonelier than usual. Because while I was used to Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken going off on their own for days at a time, I was also used to A-Un waiting for them with me.

"A-Un would have loved to eat this grass." I mumbled with a small smile at the thought.

A flash of white made me turn my head away from the green carpet beneath me and to the houses of the village. I saw there a white bird perched atop one of the many roves in the village.

The sight of the small creature made me smile and it didn't take long after I spotted it to decide I had to catch it. My loneliness would be over if I managed to get it.

"Plus." I added to myself aloud, "I'll have something to show Lord Sesshomaru when he comes back!"

So humming to myself and keeping my eyes trained on the white bird gazing attentively at the villagers I skipped to find a few branches thin and flexible enough to made a piece of twine with.


End file.
